fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1
Temp. How do you make a template? I was thinking back to morph, and stub seems to signify shortness, which is the opposite of the situation. I would like to make a template myself for the music pages(especially for when we have more.) that basically tells that they are too long to be stubs but require more information on the tracks to be complete.Sen Toshi 14:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I made that temp., but I'm not sure if it's good enough. Check over it, please? P.S. That guy on Fire Emblem Blog is considering linking to us! Got his reply last night. SenToshi- 15:16, 19 June 2008 (UTC) By the way- the page is Template:MoreinfoSenToshi- 15:17, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Will do.SenToshi- 21:34, 19 June 2008 (UTC) About my talk page- I'll work on that when I get a chance. Certain days this week will be good for that. SenToshi- 23:38, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, one last thing for Template: Moreinfo- I couldn't figure out how to get it to link to the talk page. I was wanting it to just link to the Talk of any page it was used on, but could'nt figure it out: Could you help with this? I'm thinking on working on quotes for Rekka no Ken next- checked that disambiguation stuff and it confuses me.SenToshi- 13:40, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Got a quote on Jaffar's page. Will try others soon. This week may be good for my work time to be earlier.SenToshi- 14:33, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Logo Hey Semajdraehs. I just designed and uploaded a logo as you requested. I used the image you linked to and followed your instructions as closely as I could. To make the image fit into the logo size (135x155) of the new version of Monaco, I had to "squish" it a bit, but hopefully the logo meets your satisfaction. If you want me to make any changes, just let me know on my talk page. Cheers, JoePlay (talk) 00:49, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Welcoming I know you are trying to make them feel welcome, but don't put the hello template on IP's talk pages. It crowds the recent changes.--Otherarrow 17:49, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Actually its written in the wiki FAQ that you Should do that, the only reason it crowded it is because we had a backlog of unwelcomed IP's, if we keep doing it now it shoudn't impact the recent pages as much.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 17:52, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Oh... I didn't know I had to do that... Thanks for the advice, I'll make sure to do it! ^^ ~~Wilwy~~ Fuuin Hey! Yeah, I have Fuuin. A friend of mine found it on emulation and gave me the emulator with FE 6, 7 and 8. I could try to send it to you by mail if you want, but I don't know if I can, because it's huge... Tell me if you want it from me and how I can send it to you! ~~Wilwy~~ I'm not sure if i have enough memory to tell you the truth...First before i check that is FE6 in English? and is there a way to just send that as i already have FE7 and FE8:? --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 21:10, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Fuuin Yeah I've got it in English, and I can send only FE6, I think. The .rar weights (err... yeah) 6,09 Mo, so I could send it by mail. ~~Wilwy~~ Spotlight Hi. You've done a great job with Fire Emblem Wiki, and indeed you meet all the criteria. I've added you to the spotlight list. I can't say when the spot will go up, but we do post them in the order on the talk page for the spotlights. I'm posting a message for your admin (Otherarrow) as well. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:54, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Fuin continued Well... I don't know... Doesn't it save when you change chapters? Or the command doesn't work? Maybe I've forgotten something... I'm gonna take a look at that. Wilwy 12:21, 24 June 2008 (UTC)WilwyWilwy 12:21, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Do you play on the .rar files, or did you copy them on your computer? Wilwy 12:25, 24 June 2008 (UTC)Wilwy Try to copy them on your computer, and maybe it'll work. If not, I'll resend you all the files. Wilwy 12:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC)Wilwy You're welcome ^^ Have fun!! Wilwy 12:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC)Wilwy You seem to be doing a lot for the wiki why arn't you admn? you seem to be doing more than that other guy.-- 18:11, 25 June 2008 (UTC) See that guy who posted that comment above this. He was the first guy I banned. Got angry about that archer thing and started vandelising. You seem to be in contact with these types of people (Gheb-Vandels and 3-14 archer lovers, no offence), so why do they whine when they don't get their way and why can't they just contribute like the rest of us?--Otherarrow 19:12, 25 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by 'In contact', but i'd say that many gretaer battles have been fought over not getting your own way, I mean the crusades were basically two sides telling each other that they're beliefs were wrong. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 19:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) True true, I guess I never really applied that to sfnadom as muchg as I should....and by contact I mean gamefaqs, that's where a good majority of these silly fads get started. Maybe I'm mad becuase that guy prolonged creation of the Oguma page.Otherarrow 19:18, 25 June 2008 (UTC) To tell you the truth i find these fads pretty funny, its kind of the humour me and my friends have at school, the kinda in-joke things, like playing the 'beep' game i invented. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 19:21, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Eh, perhaps when this place is more developed we could create pages for that kind of stuff, but not yet, they are distracting enough as they are. Maybe I should take my own advice and stop slacking off. Man I am so lazy! Well, off to find a Ena picture.--Otherarrow 19:25, 25 June 2008 (UTC)